Fifty Shades Of Green
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: Fifty moments of Elphaba's life, starting at her birth and ending at the end of the musical.
1. Mother and Daughter Time

**This story is going to be a series of short vignettes/one-shots that chronicle Elphie's life, from her birth to the end of the musical, however they won't necessarily be the scenes you see on stage, but rather the 'in between' bits. It's musical-verse with book elements. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Melena picked up the brush from the vanity and began to brush her daughter's hair.<p>

Normally in noble families, such as the Thropps' brushing a child's hair would have fallen into the category of duties undertaken by the nanny; but Melena had always been insistent that she would be the one to brush her children's hair, rather than Nanny.

* * *

><p>Elphaba giggled as the brush combed it's way through her short, soft locks. Melena looked down and smiled at her. In her mind, she was just like any other two year old child in Oz. Well with the blaring obvious exception.<p>

Her skin.

For some unknown reason, she had been born with phosphorescent skin, the colour of the City of Emeralds. While it had startled Melena upon her daughter's birth, she had gotten over it soon enough and loved her child unconditionally.

But it wasn't so easy for Frex though. As far as he was concerned, his daughter's green skin was a punishment from the Unnamed God, and Elphaba was a stain on his family name.

In the beginning Melena had tried reasoning with her husband, but she had given up rather quickly, realising all her efforts were futile. She knew it was only because of the fact that he was the Governor of Munchkinland and the news of his first-born child had carried lots of expectations that he didn't disregard his daughter's existence altogether.

* * *

><p>As her mother continued brushing her hair, Elphaba pressed her small green palm to Melena's belly. The bulge wasn't huge, but it was clear that she was pregnant and, vaguely understanding the concept, Elphaba was thrilled about the prospect of having a younger sibling.<p>

"Mama," she burbled.

Melena laughed, playfully squeezing her daughter's nose. "Yes that's right Fabala," she said. "You're excited about your little brother or sister?" The green toddler nodded and clapped her hands in response.

"Oh, that reminds me," her mother added. She laid the brush back on the vanity for a moment and picked up a bowl of stewed milkflowers. With a sigh, she spooned the contents into her mouth. Frex had insisted that any and all measures would be taken to ensure his second child wouldn't come out green, and so Nanny had acquired some herbal medicine, which Frex was making his wife chew day and night, convinced that it would stop the new baby from being born with the same peculiar skin condition as their older sister.

* * *

><p>If Melena was truly honest with herself, she was not happy in her marriage. She never had been. She put it down to the fact that she'd married lower than her family's social standing. After all, she was a Thropp; and not just any Thropp at that. Her grandfather had been the Eminent Thropp, making her the Thropp Second Descending; an heiress. Compared to that, Frex's title of Governer seemed insignificant.<p>

And so, being unhappy like she was, Melena, like every lonely woman had her secrets.

Her biggest one was the affair she'd had with a travelling salesman who had been passing through Munchkinland about three years ago. Nobody knew about it; she'd never dream of telling Frex; he'd throw her out of the house; and Nanny hadn't started living with the family until after Elphaba's birth, so she had no idea.

Melena often wondered whether Frex was actually Elphaba's biological father, or whether it could possibly be her mysterious lover. They'd certainly slept together enough times for it to be possible. But she didn't know for sure and knowing Frex would be furious if that was the case, she felt it was better to keep him in the dark.

* * *

><p>After all, what Frex didn't know would hurt him.<p>

_But_, Melena worried, _what he did might just hurt Elphaba._


	2. A New Sister

Frex was sitting in his office one morning when Nanny burst through the doors, panting hard.

"Nanny, what in Oz has gotten into you?" Frex asked the older woman. "You know I don't like being interrupted when I'm in here."

"I know sir," Nanny replied. "I'm sorry, but your wife's just gone into labour."

"What?" Frex looked confusified. Melena wasn't due to have the baby for another month, at least. But there was no mistaking that Nanny was telling the truth. "Now?"

"The baby's coming!" Nanny was practically screaming now.

Frex raked him sweating palms over his bald head. "Okay, call for the midwife. I'll go see Melena now. But," he added as Nanny was halfway out the door. "Make sure you keep _her_ occupied."

* * *

><p>Nanny nodded as she headed out the door. There it was again. It was obvious to anyone to knew the Thropps' that Frex had an unadulterated loathing for his daughter. Nanny was actually a little nervous about what would happen when the new baby was born. After all, given how much he hated Elphaba, it was easy to see Frex spoiling his next child completely rotten. Nanny knew that would break little Elphaba's heart. But at least Elphaba and her mother had a strong bond already. That had to count for something.<p>

Didn't it?

* * *

><p>By now Nanny had reached the cottage at the back of the property where the midwife resided. The Antelope was sitting in her kitchen when Nanny barrelled through the door.<p>

"Nanny!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Baby...coming...now...need help" Nanny puffed. She had always been gossipy and wise, but in her older age her physical body couldn't quite keep up.

The Antelope, on the other hand was up before you could say tik-tok and heading for the main house so fast that Nanny was struggling to catch her. Once inside, she saw the midwife take the corridor that led to the master bedroom; and so she turned the corner, heading for the nursery where Elphaba was playing.

The green girl was sitting on a round rug in the middle of the room, clutching a stuffed dog and cat, but she dropped them as soon as she saw Nanny enter the room.

"Nanny!" she squealed. "Will you come and play with me?"

Nanny sighed, remembering Frex's words from earlier in the day: "..._keep her occupied._" Where this family relationship was concerned that meant, _"don't let her ruin everything_". Besides, Frex and the midwife were with Melena at the moment. They'd call them when Elphaba could go meet her new brother or sister.

* * *

><p>They were halfway through a book when a blood-curdling scream rang through the walls. Nanny dropped the book and scooped Elphaba up in her arms, before she started crying and got herself into even more trouble.<p>

Placing the green toddler on the rug, where she immediately picked up the plush toys and began playing again, Nanny headed towards the door. There was only one place that scream could be coming from, and the reason behind it wasn't a pleasant one. "Stay here," she told Elphaba. "I'll be back soon."

Elphaba nodded slowly before resuming her game. Satisfied, Nanny raced away, bound for the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>Her jaw nearly broke off the rest of her face when she entered the room. The Antelope and Frex were standing forlornly by the bed. In the midwife's arms was a tiny little baby. It was wrapped in a blanket so Nanny couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. But it hardly mattered. The thing that caught her attention was the fact that instead of two feet poking out from the blanket, the child's legs looked liked two limp strands of pasta.<p>

"How can it be?" Frex asked. "What have I done to deserve this. _She_ was born as my own private curse and now the one perfect child I do get will be crippled for life."

"She came too soon," the midwife informed Nanny. "Her little legs are all tangled. And Melena..."

"...never woke up." Frex finished sadly.

The creak of the door startled the adults and the midwife, even though there was only one possible person who could be waiting on the other side.

"Can I come in now, please?" Elphaba asked. "I' want to see my new baby sister."

"NO!" Frex growled. "Your sister is doomed to a miserable life and will never walk."

Elphaba had never seen her father this angry before, but she still didn't leave. "She's still my sister. I want to see her. Father it could be worse. She could have had no arms."

That was what sent Frex flying off the handle.

"ELPHABA MELENA THROPP," he screamed. "I hope you're happy now. Your sister will never take a single step and," he stopped to take a breath before letting the final, horrible sentence out: "IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! You've disabled your sister and killed your mother. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY RIGHT NOW!"

Elphaba's eyes were swimming with tears. She hardly ever cried but her father had never acted like _this_ towards her. Without knowing it she was being ushered out the door by Nanny.

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life, Elphaba Thropp cried herself to sleep.<p> 


	3. Powers Revealed

Elphaba looked up in awe at the imposing buildings in front of her as her father unlocked the enormous iron gates and she wheeled her sister inside. As soon as they were inside, all the other students that were milling around stopped what they were doing and stared at the sight in front of them. The governor of Munchkinland had just walked into their school. And he was accompanied by his two daughters, one of whom has skin as green as the Emerald City, and the other who was bound to a wheelchair. No wonder everyone was staring at them.

The Thropps however hardly noticed. Frex, after all was a public figure and was used to being around large crowds of people, and Nessa, having been pampered and spoiled her entire life adored being in the spotlight. And as for Elphaba; well the eight year old was so thrilled at the fact that she was finally able to go to school that, looking around her and drinking in all her surroundings, she noticed nothing else.

"Elphaba, stop daydreaming," Frex said sharply, snapping his daughter out of her reverie. "You know I'm only sending you here for one reason. And if there's even the slightest bit of trouble you'll be pulled out straight away."

Elphaba nodded slowly. Like she could've forgotten? Ever since Frex had told Elphaba she could attend school, no one in the household had said anything different. She was only allowed to go because Nessa was now at the age to start primary school, and with her disability she needed someone to look out for her. Originally, Frex had wanted Nanny to be Nessarose's caregiver at school, as he still saw his eldest daughter as an embarrassment. But in the five years since Nessa's birth, Nanny had grown weaker from having to wait on her hand and foot. Then when Nessa had announced she wasn't comfortable with having someone her own age around while she was at school, Frex had caved and the task of looking after Nessarose at school had fallen to Elphaba.

But she didn't mind. In fact, she couldn't be happier. She was finally going to get an education. She knew she stood out like a sore thumb because of her bright green skin and her height, but for once she didn't care. If looking after her sister meant she could go to school, she would take the opportunity and run.

* * *

><p>She didn't even last a week.<p>

On the first Wednesday of Nessarose's (and Elphaba's) school year their professor brought up the topic of the Animals in Oz and how the Wizard would soon be implementing a new regime that would, albeit slowly take away all their rights.

Elphaba was appalled. All her life she had known that the Animals were viewed as second-rate citizens, but with her electric green skin, she had always felt the same way. And she had always thought of the Wizard as being good. After all he was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She could understand why someone who was meant to be so wonderful would want to do such a terrible thing.

"That's outrageous!" Elphaba cried, rising to her feet. Everyone in the classroom stared at her in a mixture of horror, awe and outrage. All except for Nessa, who turned white as a sheet and put her head in her hands.

But Elphaba was no longer listening. The more the professor talked, the more upset and angrier she became, until at last she could stand it no more. Without knowing how or why, she let all the anger she had bubbling around inside her out and an invisible force knocked the teacher back pinning him against the wall.

If the students were horrified at her outburst, Elphaba's unknown power made them petrified. It made her petrified too. She had never encountered a situation like this before in her life and she didn't know what was happening.

Not knowing what else to do, she raced out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>When school ended that day Elphaba knew she was in trouble. Mainly because it was their father who came to pick them up, and he only did that in cases of emergencies, while Nanny picked them up normally. And from the way he was looking at her, Elphaba knew that <em>she<em> was the emergency.

* * *

><p>"What in Oz was that about," Frex demanded as soon as they had walked in the door. Nanny had been waiting in the lobby and had immediately wheeled Nessarose off to her bedroom so Frex could lecture Elphaba in private.<p>

"I don't know," Elphaba pleaded. "I don't know what came over me. Yes, I was angry, but nothing like this has ever happened before."

"I don't care," Frex said, grabbing the back of Elphaba's jacket and dragging her towards her bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind them, he turned back and glowered at her. "As of now, there will be no more of this...this...what this is. Do you understand?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Good, Frex continued. "From now on you are to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. You've already made my life horrendible and you're always causing some sort of commotion. I'm not going to put up with it any longer though."

And with that he left, locking Elphaba in her room until dinner.

* * *

><p>It went without saying that after the incident, Frex decided to pull Elphaba out of school. Nessa, being Nessa, the tragically beautiful daughter of the governor had made friends instantly, and Frex decided they could make sure his daughter was okay while at school.<p>

Elphaba was heartbroken. Even though she'd only been there for two and a half days, and had been ostracised the entire time, while she had been at school, for the first time she felt normal.

But it had also become clear, almost immediately in fact that Elphaba was very bright. In fact she had been the smartest student in the class, which irked Nessa considerably. So, as much as Elphaba wanted to be at school, she knew she could survive without it. The fact that her father was governor helped too, as access to his library allowed her to expand her already enormous reading habits.

Not to mention, beautiful as she was, Nessa was not the smartest student and would quite often require assistance with her homework and assignments, and Elphaba was only too happy to help her.

* * *

><p>And so Elphaba Thropp more or less taught herself everything she needed to survive in life. Or at least she thought it was what she would need to survive in life.<p>

But at the age of eight, she had no idea what the rest of her life would bring.


	4. The Bottle

Elphaba sighed as she readjusted her hands on the handle of the broom and continued her sweeping. Nanny was asleep. Nessa was at her friend's house and Frex was off on some important governor business. As he'd walked out the door he announced he wanted the house looking spotless by the time he returned. It went without saying that the task was to be done by Elphaba.

Elphaba often wondered why Nanny still lived with them; she was getting more senile every day, and at age eleven, Elphaba was capable to take care of herself, as well as being Nessarose's primary caregiver. Frex still blamed her for everything that went wrong in his life and saw forcing her to do all the chores around the house as a just punishment.

This had been happening for long enough that Elphaba was used to it now. She had accepted a long time ago that her father hated her, and everything that came along with that.

* * *

><p>With a heave, she pushed open the door to her mother's bedroom. After Melena's death, Frex had insisted that he would never again sleep in the same bed as his wife had died in, and had moved his bedroom to the opposite end of the house; while this room had been preserved, like a time capsule and been kept exactly the way it had been on the day Nessa had been born eight years ago.<p>

Because Elphaba was the only person who entered the room; during her weekly clean of the house the room was constantly covered in a thick layer of dust. She wasn't even sure Frex knew she cleaned this room; he had never specifically told her she needed to. But as her mother was pretty much the only person who had loved her and accepted her for who she was, Elphaba felt it important to honour her mother's memory by cleaning her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She had just finished sweeping under the bed, and turned around a little too quickly, bumping her elbow on the bedside table. The rattling noise that clearly came from within made Elphaba forget about the jolt of pain shooting through her arm.<p>

She quickly looked around the room, even though she knew she was the only person in here and nobody was watching her, before pulling the drawer open and retrieving the object inside.

It was a funny little green bottle. It was glass, with a brown label, so faded that Elphaba couldn't make out the words.

"MIR_C_E _LIX_R," she read aloud. "I guess that the label originally read 'miracle elixir'.

As she looked at the bottle, Elphaba came to the conclusion that it must have belonged to her mother. After all, it was hidden in the drawer of her mother's bedside table. And now that she thought about it, Elphaba was pretty sure she remembered seeing her mother with a green bottle. And there weren't any other little green glass bottles in the house, as far as she knew, so it must have been the one her mother had owned.

* * *

><p>Her father never talked about a little green glass bottle that had belonged to Melena. In fact, Elphaba wasn't even sure Frex knew it existed. And, if that were the case, surely it wouldn't matter if she kept the bottle, as a keepsake from her mother. Without thinking twice, Elphaba dropped the bottle into the pocket of her dress.<p>

'Come what may, and hell to pay,' she thought, patting the bulge in her pocket before continuing on with the rest of the housework.

* * *

><p>That night was the first night Elphaba slept with the green bottle under her pillow. Just by having it there, she somehow felt closer to her mother. From then on it became a habit; she would sleep with the bottle until the day she died.<p>

But she would never discover that it carried the secret as to why she was the way she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know I said 'until the day she died' and it's musical verse. I mainly just said it because everyone else thinks she dies and she doesn't take it with her. Sorry it took forever to get this posted, I've been busy getting ready for uni. <strong>


End file.
